Tsubasa High
by Sakura1067
Summary: a Tsubasa Chronicle/Kingdom Hearts/LoZ story a Hyrulian named Ally goes to a new high school called "Tsubasa High" and meets her new friends and enemys as well...
1. Chapter 1 the new student

.:.~• •Tsubasa High• •~.:.  
Chapter 1: the new student

As the bus arrived late, I sighed in despair because I never did like transferring to different schools.  
After all, I am a Hyrulian, who's fifteen and a half just waiting to turn sixteen in a couple of months.  
I got on the bus seeing a few people who were strangers to me; I walked to seat number twelve and sat down.  
I overheard people saying that I had long pointy ears; I grabbed my hood of my jacket that was hanging on my back and flipped it over my ears and kept it there until I reach the school.

By the time the bus reached to the last street, which was called 'Twilight', two girls came inside and went to seat number 11.  
One had short light brown hair and wore pink (ugh! I hate that color), and the other had long black wavy hair that went down to her back and wore purple.  
"

Oh, hello there!" said the girl who wore purple. I nodded my head to let her know I was listening.

"You're new around here huh?" she questioned as I nodded my head once again.

"What's wrong? Wait a minute, let me guess…you're a very shy person right?" she asked as I nodded my head in agreement.

"Oh I forget to introduce myself, my name is Tomoyo, and this is Sakura!" Tomoyo spoke to me as she introduced her friend Sakura to me.

"hello, it's so nice to meet someone new around here" Sakura spoke out as I smiled back at her, just as I turned my head to look at them, my hood fell off, I didn't even feel it come off.

"Wow, now that's strange..." Tomoyo spoke as I had a confused look on my face.

"you got long pointy ears". Just as she said that, I lowered my head and slowly looked away,

" I didn't mean it like that…It's a good thing…but, are you an Elf? Or an Imp?" Tomoyo asked; I shook my head and explained:

"no…I'm not an elf …or an imp; I'm a transfer student from a far away place called Hyrule".  
We didn't notice that the bus started moving away from our homes to the high school. I told them my name by the time we stopped at a red light.

"Your from Hyrule, gosh Ally, your probably the only teenager in this school who only has pointy ears…but it's not a bad thing, there might be more people with long pointy ears at school" Sakura spoke as I nodded while having that weird feeling that I was the only one of my kind.

.:.~*• •*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*• •*~.:.~*• •*• •*~.:.

As we stood in front of the school, Sakura, Tomoyo and I stared at the schools' flag for almost three minutes.

"Well I'll be…we've got our own school symbol." I stated as I admired the symbol that looked like a sacred wing from the legends from Hyrule.

"And I thought it was gonna be a cat symbol…"Tomoyo sighed.  
The school probably had four to five floors; the school colors were probably: Black, blue and white…As we went inside the school building, we looked all around.

" Wow! This place is huge!" Sakura exclaimed as Tomoyo and I nodded my head in agreement.  
I turned my body all around in a circle as I started waling backwards.

"_Wow, Sakura was right…this is really a huge place…could it get any better??_" spoke my mind. Just as I turned around, I accidentally bumped into someone as I lost my balance and was about to fall.  
A hand shot out in front of me grabbing my hand, I kept my eyes shut the whole time.

"Hey, are you okay?" someone asked as I opened my eyes seeing a boy with short brown hair and brown eyes.  
I blinked twice and nodded my head; he quickly pulled me up with just one hand.

"Thanks for helping me, I thought I was gonna fall right back there…"I stated.

"It's a good thing I noticed in time" he replied back as we both became friends very quickly.

"Oh, sorry…I'm Ally, my friends call me 'Tails' or 'ichigo' back home where I lived." I spoke out to him.

"Hi, my name is Syaoran" he replied back as I smiled back to him. "Hey, umm…we're new around here, so uhh…could you-"

"Oh sure, here, I'll take you guys to the office and you'll get your schedules" Syaoran explained to us as he led us straight to the office, when I followed him, I felt like a little kid back in kindergarten because it felt like I was playing the game 'Follow the leader'.

.:.~*• •*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*• •*~.:.~*• •*• •*~.:.

By the time we got our schedules, Syaoran had already left us on our own to get to his class…both Tomoyo and Sakura also left, so yeah… apparently, I was left alone on the third floor. I glanced at my schedule for the first period... A319- Mrs. Parker. I lifted my head and saw something on the wall…"310 (left side) - 320 (right side)". I guessed that A319 was on the right side, as I turned right, I saw a sign on the very last door on the right; "A319- Biology".

I breathed in slowly and letted it out as I walked into the classroom that was almost full; I made sure that my long pointy ears were covered.  
The first thing I had in mind, which was obvious, 'don't make eye contact to people you do not know!'.  
A guy with short black hair turned his head and looked at me (which I was not supposed to see) with no reaction on his face.

"Hey, we got another one in this class…"he spoke to someone right next to him. The other guy turned around seeing me walking up to the biology teacher and showing her my schedule. He smiled and kept watching me.

"Well," Mrs. Parker said to me as she gave back my schedule and continued, "it's a pleasure to meet you Alyssa Sakura Hyrule, by the way, would you like to be called by something else?".

"Ally please" I explained to her.

"Alright Ally, feel free to sit anywhere" she replied as I placed the schedule into my small black and white bag and sat down next to a doe eyed girl who had long blond hair.

"Hello, I'm Chii, and you are?" Chii asked nicely.

"I'm Ally" I replied back to her.

"What a lovely name!" someone spoke out as Chii and I turned our heads across from our table seeing two guys.  
One of them was the guy that turned and looked at me; he had deep red eyes that looked like they can burn straight through you.  
And the other had short blond hair; he had beautiful blue eyes along with a disarming smile that made us both blush.

"Hello, Fai! How are you?" Chii asked him.

"I'm good, just waiting for this period to end…but anyway," Fai spoke as he turned and looked at me with the same disarmed smile on his face and said to me,

"You have a cute name, got anymore names we can call you by?".  
I blushed lightly,

" T-'tails' or 'ichigo'" I shyly spoke.

" Your making her blush Fai…I really don't think she wants to be embarrassed right now." The other guy spoke.

"I'm Fai D. Flowright, and the next to me is Kurogane…or should I say 'Big Puppy' "Fai ignored Kurogane's statement and introduced himself and Kurogane.

"Don't call me that!!" Kurogane shouted as Chii and I giggled. After we stopped, another student came into the class.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs, I was stuck in an area full of new students…" he explained as she nodded.

"Hey Syaoran!" Fai spoke out getting Syaoran's attention; he came up to our table and sat down.

"Hey Ally" Syaoran spoke.

"hey dude" I replied back.

"Alright guys, I'm passing out a bucket full of name, only pick one and the person you have will be your partner in this class!" Mrs. Parker told us as she came around.  
Kurogane stuck out his hand and took one out; he pronounced the name to us,

" Sakura". She overheard her name and looked our way, I waved at her, and she did the same.  
Mrs. Parker came up to me with a bucket full of cards; I stuck my hand inside feeling the cards poking my skin leaving a few scratches almost like thorns.  
I felt a card with no pointy sides, I then grabbed it and brought my hand back out. I looked at it for a few seconds…or maybe a few minutes, I looked away covering my face.

"What's wrong Ally?" Sakura asked as she sat right next to Kurogane.

Syaoran glanced at the card, he blinked twice and said,  
" oh my god, she has Fai as her partner…".

"Omigosh, yay!" Fai shouted out as he went up to me, sat right to me and hugged me, when he did that my hood fell of.

"Pointy ears! Ally's got long pointy ears!" Chii spoke out as I froze in Fai's arms while my checks turned pink, I mean bright pink!

"Oh and I got Syaoran" Chii muttered as Syaoran sat next to her.  
She explained to me that she's working on her broken English, and when she explained that I explained to them why I have pointy ears.

"does everybody have a partner now?" Mrs. Parker asked as everyone, except me, who said yes back to her…"alright then, we'll have another lad tomorrow!" she explained as the bell rang for s to go to our next period.

As half of the class was leaving, Fai released me and gotten his stuff as I did the same.  
We then both left at the same time. My eyes scanned the colored lockers; the numbers; and so many things as my mind was in a river of rushing thoughts.

"Hey tails, you got a schedule right?" Fai asked as his calm voice brought me back to reality.

"Hmmm, w-what?" I mumbled back at him, he smiled sweetly back at me.

"You got something on your mind?".

"N-no…well…maybe…" I replied back as your little conversation continued:

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I think I know what's wrong with you…"

I looked up at him as the sun's light hit my eyes, his disarmed smile showed upon his face as his blue eyes shined.  
"you have continuous thoughts rushing through your mind making you unable to think…but a cute girl like you can ignore those unwanted thoughts and just continue on with or anything life throws at you…".

I can't believe it, he just used words of wisdom on me, gosh- he's just like my father…I constantly blushed after said that.

"Or something like that….anyway, do you have your schedule with you?" he asked. I blinked twice,

"why do you ask?" I replied back.

"Is it okay if I can look at it?" he asked.

"Oh sure, I don't mind!" I replied back as I took out my schedule and gave it to him; he scanned through it and told me:

" wow…we got biology, English, gym, math, world geography together..." he looked at mine, then his,

"hey, we got art class and cooking class together!" he exclaimed.

"We do?"

"Yeah…".

He didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, then he looked into my eyes, he smiled and said," Hey, I didn't notice this…but, your eye color, which is light purple is amazing" I looked away trying not to blush,  
"your real eye color is light purple…but when your in the sunlight,  
it almost looks like your eye color turned light blue…"Fai explained as I felt my heart rise up from the darkness within me as I looked at him.  
He only smiled sweetly at me as time passed by.

{Mute math - noticed

Careful when you open

it's easy to be broken

in the strangest fashion

you start a chain reaction

when you look my way

something's pounding away

and I wonder if I ever

felt this before}

Just as I opened my mouth to say something to him, the bell rang at us, screaming at us that 'second period is about to start and you two are L- A- T- E!'.  
My eyes widened from shock that time really does go by.  
"Omigosh, its already second period! We better get going!!" I stated as we ran to second period.

.:.~*• •*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*• •*~.:.~*• •*• •*~.:.

As the day went on, nothing bad happened….except that chaos exploded at lunch today….but other than that, everything was all good--especially in English class….well, almost well.  
-Flashback-  
English was probably our third period class…or was it forth? Apparently I wasn't listening to him, so yeah; you can say I was daydreaming in that class, and Fai tried to get me out of it, but it never worked." Alright then, how about….the girl next to Fai" spoke out as he pointed at me; I quickly snapped out of it, I then looked around and saw everybody staring at me. Fai couldn't help but laugh to himself.  
"Who…me?" I asked as nodded his head…within a couple of seconds, my face turned red and in a flash, I was now shy.  
"Tell us about your self" Seishiro told me only blinked and looked around.  
"Uhh…" that's all I can think of to say, there was not time for me to say out,  
" I'm a 100% Hyrulian and I love to write and doodle!!", but there was not time for me to say all that crap, so I just went "Ummm…", it sounds like a concerned moan!? And the horrible thing was that Kurogane was in our class,  
"It looks like she's gonna have a heart attack within a couple of minutes…"Kurogane whispered as Fai breathed in and stood up,  
"Umm….," Fai took over as Seishiro looked at him instead of me.  
"Yes Fai?".  
"Ally is now shy, and when that happens, s-she won't be able to say things correctly…is it okay if she can tell when class is over?".  
Seishiro blinked twice and was quiet for a moment, he smiled and said,  
" that's fine with me". Fai sat down right next to me; I looked at him and whispered," thank you" to him.  
"Your welcome…" he whispered back as class began once again.  
After English was over, Seishiro reminded me of the thing he asked me before class started.  
I breathed in and said in a clear tone;  
"I'm a Hyrulian, probably the only one here, but that's not the point…I love to write stories and I also love to draw pictures…and, well, that's all I can think of right now". Seishiro's face lightened up when I told him that I love to write stories.  
"Well then," Seishiro spoke as he continued, "I'll be looking forward to read your stories, however, you might have to work on speaking up to the class and not to be shy about anything embarrassing or when I call you up...alright?".  
I looked away agreeing to what he had told me, I turned away seeing Fai who was patiently waiting for me at the door.  
"Wait, Alyssa," shouted as I turned around seeing Seishiro with my schedule.  
"You forgot this…". I grabbed it and walked toward the door, Fai and I then walked off to gym.  
Along the way, Syaoran, Sakura, Chii, Tomoyo and Kurogane were also heading our direction.  
When we entered into the gym, the bell rang right after we stepped in. "maybe we should come here earlier…" I spoke out to everyone as they looked at me.  
"Why do you say that Ally?" Sakura asked.  
"I think the bell's on crack it's probably gonna ring a bit earlier than usual…" I answered back; Tomoyo started laughing very lightly fro what I had said.

"Alright guys, take a seat" the coach told us as I quickly recognized that voice, I turned and looked at the coach," S-Seishiro?!" I shouted as he turned and looked at me, then smiled," good to see you again, Ally" he replied back. "Ally ! Over here!" Fai shouted as I turned around seeing him, everybody was sitting on those floor mattresses, Kurogane just stood up and rested his back on the wall, Fai saved a seat just for me. I walked over to the saved spot and sat on my legs.  
"You sure love to sit like that do you?" Fai asked.  
"Yes, it's a habit…hey, umm; if I stay like this for a long time, can you poke me or push me off of them so that the blood can flow in my legs?".  
"I'll try not to hurt you, okay?" Fai replied back to me, Kurogane overheard our conversation; he rolled his eyes and sighed. He then slowly lifted his left leg and kicked me off of the floor mattress.  
"which will start now…" Kurogane spoke out as I slowly sat up and glared at him,"you'll pay for that…"I stated as an evil grin was on his face.

I then rubbed my arm which was now bruised because of how hard Kurogane shoved me off the floor mattress. "Hey, you're that new girl…right?" someone asked as I turned and looked at a boy with long brown-ish hair that went to his neck…" I got a name you know…"I muttered back to him.

"Okay then stupid girl…what's your name??" he asked.

"Alyssa…plus…call me stupid one more time and I'll-"I was then cutted off,

"you'll what? Besides, I heard that girl's were kind of weak…" he stated as I then got mad from what he had said.  
I then tightened my left fist and punched him SO hard that I knocked him down to the titled floor.

"Ally!!" Sakura shouted as Seishiro overheard and ran over to us.

"You better watch what you say boy, cause I am not weak…and I'm not from here… I'm from a place called Hyrule, and over there, girls like me, are not weak…"I explained as he covered his left cheek.

"That's true Ryuo…Ally is from the legendary lands of Hyrule…and those girls over there can defend themselves from men who are drunk or just mad from something else…" Seishiro spoke as Ryuo stood up and rubbed his cheek, "Damn, she's attacks hard!" Ryuo whined, I then turned away and headed back to my friends.

Sakura was completely worried about my hand; I told her that I was okay.

"In Hyrule, just like Ally, the girls over there can punch harder than anybody else, even the princess can punch a man who's drunk…"

"Wait? There's a Princess in Hyrule?" Ryuo asked.

"Yes Ryuo, in Hyrule, there's a royal family over there; her name is Princess Elise…" Seishiro explained; I felt cold shivers running down my spine from that name…" Princess Elise went somewhere to meet her other family in another country, her mother also went with her…and the guards don't let the townsfolk enter inside the castle until both the queen and the princess come back…

I heard that both Princess Elise and the queen are very beautiful; Princess Elise sings like an angel…" Seishiro explained as heard princess Elise's voice in his head.

"What did she sing?" Ryuo asked once again.

"'Cry' from Mandy Moore; 'Noticed' by Mute math; and so many other songs in front of a crowd or her family…" he replied as I remembered that I sang 'cry' from Mandy Moore in front of a crowd…

"Hey, umm, Ally…sorry for making you mad, I never expected that you were gonna attack back" Ryuo spoke out to me.

"It's okay dude, just don't call me weak next time, okay?" I replied as we became friends.  
Suddenly two guys came up to me, one had short messed up black hair, and he had grey eyes like as if his eyes had no color within him. The other also had black hair, but had dark green in his hair, so it was kind of hard to tell if he had black or dark green hair.

"You're from Hyrule? I always wanted to go there; maybe you'll take us to Hyrule someday…" said the one with the messed up hair.

"Nice…I'll think about that sometime…so who are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm Kamui…and this is Subaru" Kamui stated as Subaru bowed like as if I was Princess Elise.

"But…"Ryuo spoke out as he continued," We call them, 'The Vampire Twins'".

"Were not Vampires, geez!?" Kamui shouted out as Subaru tried to calm him down, I giggled lightly in front if Kamui.

"What's so funny, Hyrulian?" Kamui asked as I replied back to him," you look so cute when you're mad ". When I said that to him, Fai laughed quietly so that Kamui would get mad at him.

Kamui tried SO hard not to blush right in front of me, but it was already show on his face…poor Kamui, I never should have embarrassed him like that in front of everybody.

.:.~*• •*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*• •*~.:.~*• •*• •*~.:.

After Seishiro told us that we can go to any class from now on, school ended at last. As I got off the bus, Sakura, Fai Kamui, Subaru, Tomoyo and Ryuo followed me home.

"Ally, can we meet your parents?" Tomoyo asked as I paused for just a few minutes, "S-sure, my mom doesn't mind…" I stuttered back.

As we arrived at my house, Ryuo shouted out that I had a huge house and almost looked like Fai's house only in a different color.

"your house is SO cute Ally " Sakura squealed.

"Thank you" I replied back with a concerned voice as I opened the door and letted the others enter in first.

"So clean…" Kamui spoke out, Ryuo breathed in the air that was in my house and said," Tropical freshness" as he breathed out.

I closed the door behind me as I took off my back pack and it on the empty chair; I then took off my blue jacket and held onto it as I stuck my head out seeing my mother in the kitchen.

"Mother, I'm home!" I said out loud.

"Hello Alyssa, how's school?" my mother asked.

"Good, oh, umm…I brought some of my friends over…want to meet them?".

"Of course! I'd love to meet them!" she replied back as the others followed me.

As they stood in a row facing my mother, they saw every part of my mother; she had long pointy ears just like me; long brown hair that went to the middle part of her back and also had purple eyes.

Before Kamui could see my mother, he was looking for my father. But my father wasn't here; he then came back and stood next to Subaru.

"Mom, these are my friends; Tomoyo, Sakura, Ryuo Subaru, Kamui and last but not least Fai" I explained.

"Hello, I'm Ally's mother, but you guys can call me Terra" she replied back to my friends.

"Your mom's hot tails!!" Ryuo pointed out as my mother blushed.

"Thanks for that comment Ryuo…that whole sentence you said to my mother will be in my mind from now on…"I replied back to him while being sarcastic to him.

Just as I started walking toward my mother, Kamui asked the one question that I never liked the most:

"Where's your father Ally?" I then stopped and paused, Sakura noticed that my mother had the worried look on her face; she then lowered her head and looked away.

"What's the matter Ally?" Tomoyo asked, I didn't reply back. Fai then walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, I turned around with a sad expression on my face…a tear slowly streamed down my face.

As the others wanted to know what was wrong, I only said to them:

"He died seven years ago…"

.:.~*• •End of chapter 1• •*~.:.


	2. Chapter 2 the light that shines within

Tsubasa High~  
-- Chapter 2 The light that shines within--

It felt like there was a long moment of silence as it remained quiet for almost three minutes.

Everyone was astonished from what I had said.

"H-how did he die?" Ryuo asked.

I slowly opened my eyes and explained everything to them,"Seven years ago, it all happened on my seventh birthday...It was close to midnight. A man who wore completely black said out loud, '_Its so sweet that your one and only child turned seven today...but your little girl's life will end here!_'. After he said that, he pulled out a gun and aimed it at me. just as he fired, my father, stood in the way...letting the bullet hit him instead of me."

Everyone sat on empty chairs and listened, I continued, "As my father laid flat on the ground, they guy had an evil smile but faded away when my father took the shot. I cried so hard, not only because my father was shot on m birthday, I had the feeling that my father was gonna die. I felt a hand on my cheek, which was happened to be my fathers hand. he then told me, '_If I die, I have lived a good life and I'm also proud of of myself just watching my little beautiful girl grow... Also, you need to remember this: Whatever happens within your life, weather a friend of yours dies, or anything else that's close to you, **You must not cry**..._'.

When he finished, I held the tears.

I then noticed that he letted go of me, held out both of his hands and right before my eyes, a strange light came from within him. '_This is my light...When a strong hearted person, a boy or girl, has a sacred light within them. The more they accomplish good things, like trusting someone who is close to you, the stronger his or hers light grows and remains within their heart. Since I will not see you grow to become a teenager, I will give my light to you, in other words Alyssa, I **pass this on to you**...Treasure it and keep it safe._' He mumbled. Just before I ca say anything to him, his light slowly went inside was warm when it entered my heart, but since my father's light was too strong for me, it took over my heart and mind. Before I could do anything else, I collapsed to the ground and fainted.

"I woke up somewhere around, 8 o' clock to 9 o' clock in bed.

My mother told me that my father passed away somewhere around 4 to 5 o' clock... And that's why my father isn't here..." I ended as Sakura felt a tear slowly move downward on her cheek, she removed it and asked, "What happened to the guy that aimed that gun on you?".

"He disappeared and I never saw him again..." I replied back with a low steady voice. Everyone remained quiet for a few seconds," Sorry for asking that question up..." Kamui spoke at last.

"No- it's okay, my father did say he lived a good life..."I replied back with a smile on my face, although everyone agreed with me, Fai remained quiet, even after the story of my father's death, he remained quiet.

"May Ally's father rest in peace." Tomoyo spoke out as she prayed for me, everybody then agreed with her as I told them thanks...

.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.

As it was almost midnight, I laid back on my bed in my night clothes thinking about the almost forgotten past that always seems to make its way from the past to the present. I sighed in despair once again as I for once tried to sleep. As I laid there, the lights went on, I groaned as I quickly covered my eyes from the light.

" Ahh! Oh for the love of God!! It burns!!" I screamed as I overheard a low yet high laugh, and it came from my desk.

"Kero-Chan! How many times do I have to tell you, stop turning on the lights!!" I shouted to it as Kero-Chan turned his small head seeing a grumpy Hyrulian on her medium sized bed and a light blue wool blanket that only covered her legs. Kero-Chan was a small creature with real wings; his fur color was light orange and the stuck up fur on his tail was clear white, even the wings were clear white. Although he looks like a cat with wings, he always looks like a plushie to other people's point of view. But kero-Chan doesn't like it when you call him a plushie.

Kero-Chan came or stumbled into my life on my seventh birthday, in other words, yes, he was a birthday present before my father died. When I first met him, I always thought of him as a plushie... But when I said to myself, "_I wish my father was here to protect me.._", He sprang to life before my eyes telling me, "_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, from now on, whether you're at school, I will always be there to protect you!! oh, and my name is Keberus, but you can call me Kero..._"...So over the last seven years, Kero-chan protected me from everything....well...almost everything.

"I'm reading your Poem that your gonna give to this Mr. Seishiro-San

at school tomorrow! Don't turn off the lights, I'm almost done!!" Kero-Chan explained to me, I sighed.

"You said that an hour ago!! I need to get some sleep!! It's 11:55 p.m, so I only have like five minutes... Can you just read it tomorrow?" I asked as I took out a book light and dropped it right next to Kero-Chan, he jumped when it crash-landed right next to him.

"You know, you could've just told me to get it instead of dropping it right next to me, that could have hit me!" Kero-chan spoke out as he turned the book light on and read the poem to himself again. I then sighed and rolled over covering myself from the blinding light, I heard a low '_Click_' as the light from my lamp went off.

"Thank you...Kero-Chan..." I mumbled as I tried to get some sleep, "Your welcome princess..." Kero replied back as he still setted his small black oval eyes on the paper still reading the poem. I don't know why though, but Kero-Chan calls me "princess' mostly everyday.

As kero-chan finished the last sentence he flew towards my bed, turned off the book light and landed on the other side of my pillow. He yawned as he curled up into a ball and fell asleep within a couple of minutes...

.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.

I slowly opened my eyes as I slowly sat up and stretched my arms. I then got out of bed and was now wide awake, I walked into the kitchen holding kero-Chan seeing my mother making pancakes.

"Morning mother..."I said at last as he smiled sweetly and said, "Morning alyssa."

I then walked past somebody familiar...

"Hi ally, nice to see you awake at this time" that person spoke out.

"Oh, hello Fai..."I yawned as I walked right past him, I then stopped slowly figuring out who that person was.

I spun around shouting out, "No Way!!" as I accidentally threw Kero-Chan toward my mother, it was a good thing she noticed what happened and caught him.

"F-fai, wh-what are you doing here?" I asked as I immedietly covered my chest area with my arms (apparently I was wearing my night-dress).

"I wanted to see you Ally" Fai replied back with a dis-armed smile on his face, my face flushed from not because of him but I was in my night dress. I looked away from not letting him see my face flushed.

"Are you okay ally, your cheeks are bright red..." Fai asked me as he placed his left hand which was really really warm on my cheek, my cheeks were still turning pink.

"N-no its nothing really." I replied back to him as he blinked twice and slowly moved his hand away from my cheek.

"Honey, you better get ready." my mother said out loud as I nodded my head and went to my room and changed.

"I'll be waiting outside for you okay Ally!" Fai exclaimed as I replied "okay" back to him, I didn't want him to wait for me so I grabbed a strapless blue shirt and navy blue jeans and putted them on. I went into the bathroom and combed my hair; and brushed my teeth; everything...within five minutes. I then grabbed my stuff and said 'goodbye' to her as I closed the door behind me. Once I met up with Fai, we then waited for something... Then a car showed up in front of us.

"Hello Fai" someone spoke out to him.

"Hello, oh Tails, I'd Like you to meet my father, Ashura" Fai said to me as I waved at Fai's father, Ashura waved back.

"Come on Tails, Ashura will take us both to school" Fai said to me as he took my hand, opened the car door and letted me in. Of course he went in too and closed the door behind him, I waved goodbye to my mother and we headed off to school.

we were quiet for some time, "H-hey Fai..."I said to him.

"hmm?"

"Do you have a brother or sister with you?" I asked.

"No...apparently, I was adopted at th age of seven...Ashura treated me like as if I was his son, so I don't know who my real parents are..."He told me as my heart sank into the darkness.

"_Poor guy...I never should have asked him that..._"Spoke my mind as I then said to him, "I'm sorry...I never should have asked that stupid question to you...".

"N-no it's okay Ally...besides the fact that you lost your father and I don't know who my real parents are, But Ashura is great, and so is your mother- I mean Terra...But anyway, you look just like your mother,which is a good thing and all...And I'm just teenager who was adopted into this world and is trying to figure out if I can be part of this world..." Fai explained as he looked away. He looked out the window seeing the red-orange sky as the sun started to come out from the darkness bringing out light. I breathed in and said to him;

"You can be part of this world...You can start off my achieving the goals that you want to do, if there's something in the way, you can find a way to get around it, if you can't just try again...you can learn from your pasts mistakes.".

Fai turned his head and looked at me, his blue eyes wandered about as he looked into my eyes, he smiled sweetly at me knowing that everything I said was true, I continued, "Don't let anyone else tell you, that you can't do 'this or that' that mainly relates to your goal. If you want to reach your goal, go for it, no ones gonna stop you from achieving it...If you want to shoot for the moon, go for it, even if you miss, you'll land among the stars...".

We remained quiet for the whole time, Fai smiled at me as I looked away blushing lightly. I then felt his warm hand on my cheek, I turned my head looking at him, for a minute there, I thought that I saw Fai blush right there...We then stopped right in front of the school, he slowly lowered his hand and out of the car, as I got out of the car, Ashura waved goodbye to us both as he went of to work...

"We're just friends Ally, okay?" Fai stated to me as he then walked slowly ahead of me as I only followed him.

By the time we got there, everybody else was waiting for us.

"What took you two so long?" Kamui asked as Ryuo grinned evilly at me.

"Apparently Fai came inside my house..."I explained as Kamui crossed his arms and said, "yeah right, I'll believe it when I see it.". He turned away and we all headed to our classes, I rolled my eyes as my pointy ears lowered, "_Of course he's never gonna believe that, I guess I might have to put him on my annoying list just in case_" spoke my mind as I stared at the ground and knew where I was going... Along with Fai who has like_ Every Single _class with me...

.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.

"Hello class, welcome to World Geography!" Sorata our World Geography teacher said out loud to us as class began before my eyes.

"I'm Sorata Arisugawa, but you may call me Sora-Chan or sensei, I've been in a history teacher here for five to ten years so I might not always be easy for you all...I have a beautiful wife named Arashi, I call her 'My Honey'...but anyway, she's the new drama teacher fir this school and she might come to this class most of the time because she misses me..._sigh_," Sorata-Sensei sighed as I looked around the room while sitting on my desk, Sorata-Sensei's classroom was huge, it was about two times bigger than the kitchen in my house. His desk was clear of stuff... a small pile of worksheets were on the far left hand side of his desk while there was his green Agenda book was the far right. A picture of Arashi, his wife, was sitting right next to his flat screen computer that a clear list of grades... there was a boom box on the counter right across his computer, I'm guessing he loves music, And right next to the boom box, there was four to five stacks of CD cases, which meant he did love music.

There was a piece of paper on the wall that said, "Top five songs!" and below it there was five CD cases in a straight row, and the one CD I noticed was Hyrulian music (it was a relaxation CD). I then felt someone examining my right pointy ear, I turned my head seeing Sorata-sensei. "Just wondering if there real..." Sorata-sensei said out loud as I blinked twice and only nodded my head.

"Are you serious?" he asked, I only nodded my head to him.

" Its all true Sorata-sensei!" Syaoran said to the teacher he lifted the side of my hair away from my ear showing him that they were actually real.

"Wow, a real Hyrulian....in my classroom." Sorata-sensei said out to us as he slowly moved away from my desk and went up to the board.

"But I gotta make sure and all so...umm...Is Hyrule Castle a Market Economy or a Command Economy?" He asked me.

Fai, Syaoran, Kurogane and Kamui looked at me as I thought about it for a few minutes, "Take your time..."Sorata said out to me as I looked at him and said, "Market Economy because the people want to purchase the things **_They_ want to buy, the people there don't want to have rules to tell them what they can and cannot buy.".**

"Is Hyrule always been Monarchy?"

"yeah....its been like that for generations....the Royal family still lives on..." I answered back to him nicely, Syaoran was very interested with The Royal family situation and Hyrule itself, Fai was only smiling at me, kurogane and Kamui ignored everything... Kurogane even told me that he never did like World Geography in the first place. I asked him 'why?' and he only said to me before we went inside the classroom, "Cause first of all, the Teacher's weird and second...because he's acting like an idiot..."

" A real Hyrulian teenager...and is the first time I saw a Hyrulian!"Sorata-sensei squealed as he spun around the desk where Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran and I were at, I began to turn red as Kurogane opened his large black and red Journal and hid his face in it...poor guy. I covered my face with my hands as my cheeks continued to turn red.

"_Kurogane was right...his is weird..._" spoke my mind as he finally stopped and asked me the one question I didn't like:

"Are there any Hyrulians that can sing really good?-I mean REALLY good??".

I slowly lowered my hands and looked at him, I only nodded my head to him...He suddenly moved toward my face which caused me to move back, he then asked me; "Can you sing??".

I then noticed that Kurogane didn't hid his face anymore and was looking at me, Syaoran, Kamui and Fai did the same. My face was flushed as I lightly nodded my head.I wanted to leave this classroom, And we've been in this classroom for at least an hour and thirty minutes

"oh, you can't...oh well- wait, D-did you nod your head??" he asked as I lightly nodded my head once again.

"Are you lying?"

I shook my head.

"are you sure?"

I nodded my head.

"Can you sing for us??" he asked me as my heart freaked out, I then shook my head as I grabbed something in my bag and covered it with my face, and it happened to be kero-Chan...

"What are you doing princess?And why are you using me as a cloth to cover your bright red face???" He whispered as I slowly moved him away from my face, he then made a weird face while acting like a toy, I then pulled a face as I overheard Kamui laughing. I then threw Kero-Chan at him to make him keep quiet.

"Why can't you?" Sorata-sensei asked as I looked at him and looked at everyone in the classroom and covered my face.

"I see..." Sorata-sensei sighed out loud. At last, the bell rang...Kamui gave back kero-Chan as we got our stuff and left the classroom.

"Thank God that class was over!" Kurogane shouted out.

"Can you really sing Tails?" Kamui asked.

"why are you asking me that same question??"I asked him.

"Because I feel like it...But do you??"

"Sigh...Yes Kamui...I can sing..." I answered to him as he grinned evilly...

"By the way...what was that thing you threw at Kamui?" Kurogane asked me ignoring the singing question.

"Oh, that was my-my brother's toy...he must have placed his toy in my backpack..."I replied back to him as he sighed and lead me and Fai to English class...

"how old's your brother??" Syaoran asked me, I turned my head and sadi to him,

"He's only thirteen."

Syaoran stopped walking and thought about it....

Kamui busted out laughing, Kurogane rolled his eyes and stood right behind me, Fai didn't say a word to us...not even me.

"Syao! I'm only kidding!! He can't Speak he's only seven!!!" I shouted out to him quickly as Kamui didn't stop laughing and fell to the floor....probably because I said those words way too quickly.

"_just another random day in school...on November 4th..._" spoke my mind as we then headed to class leaving Kamui on the floor dying from laughter.

End of chapter 2

well, I'm working on the third one....so hope you like^^


	3. Chapter 3 KeroChan is caught

Tsubasa high~

--- Chapter 3: Kero-chan is Caught! ---

A couple of days passed by, nothing special happened in school...Sakura and Tomoyo gotten straight 'A's' in every class...Ryou's gotten straight 'A's and B's' in every class, except Biology, he's seriously failing that class. Syaoran also got 'A's' in every class, even in world geography. Chii had straight 'A's' as well, but had a hard time understanding long words in English, but Fai and I are always there to help her out. And of course, Kurogane, Kamui, Subaru, Fai and I had straight 'A's' in every class...where all worried about Ryuo since he's failing Biology.

Today is December, 3rd, in just two days, 'Night in Ole Converse' Will appear before my eyes, Sakura was the one who wanted me to come, "_Come on Ally, It's going to be great!_" Sakura's voice appeared in my mind as I remembered agreeing to come. Kero-Chan wanted to come too, and of course, every body's gonna be there- Even Kurogane.  
No offence, but out of all people, he was the only one that would disagree on things, but wow...I can't believe he's coming...I sat in the kitchen thinking about 'Night in Ole Converse', but everyone else calls it 'Night in Ole Clamp Park'. I sighed as my mind went off to the cooking project was due on the 9th. My mind suddenly focused on Fai, and for a minute there; the image of him and his disarmed smile made my heart glow. I shook my mind away from the image as my cheeks were now red, i covered them with my hands.

"_What was that all about??_" spoke my mind As I placed my hand over my heart, "_the more I think of him, my heart begins to glow...why?_" I sighed as Kero-Chan took a big piece of my pancake and ate it.

"Mmm, are you going to eat the rest of those pancakes??"Kero-Chan asked as his mouth was stuffed from eating a few pieces of my pancakes, syrup covered his cheeks. I blinked as I only nodded my head, letting him know that I was listening.

"Alyssa, I'm home!" My mom spoke out as kero-Chan and I said 'Hi' back to her.

"Ally,I'm home!!" Fai shouted out as Kero-Chan and I freaked out. Kero-chan grabbed a few pieces of my pancake and stuffed them into his mouth. "Kero, get back to my room!!" I stated as Kero flew back to my room, "And stay there until Fai leaves!" I explained as he agreed, and I overheard my door close. I turned around seeing Fai not in his school clothes...it is Saturday after all.

"H-hey Fai, why are you here?" I asked.

"Just felt like coming over to see you..." Fai answered as I walked back into the kitchen and sat down, I then began to finish my food. "Hey umm, I thought I heard another voice with you when I came in..." Fai said as he sat right next to me, I took a bite of my pancake and managed to say as I covered my mouth, "mm, nope...I-it was probably somebody else.." I swallowed the pieces that were in my mouth.

"I...see..." Fai said as he watched me eat. "Do you want something to eat Fai?" My mother asked. "Pancakes please " Fai replied back.

"How many?"

"Two please!"

"Alright then..." My mother spoke back as she went into my room and asked Kero-Chan if he wanted pudding.

"Are you sure nobody was with you?" I asked, I nodded my head.

"YAY, Pudding, Pudding!!" Kero-Chan shouted out as Fai looked around for that voice.

"What was that?" Fai asked as he stood up, just as he looked away Kero-Chan followed my mother into the kitchen.

"Pudding, Pudding, Pudding...Hey do we have chocolate pudding?" Kero-Chan asked.

"yes we do!" My mother replied back.

"Yay, Chocolate pudding!!" Kero-Chan squealed as he flew into the kitchen just as Fai looked into the living room, I sighed as I covered my heart.

"that's strange..."Fai spoke as he sat back down and looked at my pancakes that were halfway eaten."Here you go Fai, I put syrup on it just for you." My mom spoke as she placed the plate that had two pancakes on the table in front of Fai. "Thank you." Fai said. "Your welcome." My mom replied back as she turned away going into the kitchen. As we stated eating, I saw Kero-Chan flying above Fai's head holding chocolate pudding on top of his head.

"Ah, pudding, pudding, pudding, pudding, pudding, ahaha pudding " kero-chan squealed as Fai turned his head and looked around. Kero-chan moved just in time, he sat down, rested his wings, gotten a plastic spoon (which looked like a spork to me) and ate the chocolate pudding in front of us.

"Kero-chan, what are you doing?" I whispered into his ear, he whispered back, "I wanted to see who this "Fai" character is...".

"He's sitting mext to me!".

As Fai turned around to finish eating, he stopped and noticed kero-chan moving his body, he remembered kero-chan a couple days ago...I threw him at Kamui in world geography class. "Ah, he won't notice me..."kero-chan spoke out loud as he scooped the spoon (Spork!) into the chocolate pudding and ate it, one scoop at a time. I sighed in despair as i looked up at fai who looked back at me with his disarmed smile.

"Umm, Kero-Chan-"

"I already told you, that Bondie guy is not going to see me...besides, I'm invisible to the naked eye!".

"Invisible Huh?" Fai asked as kero-chan's ears moved, he turned around and saw Fai looking back at him. "Uh, y-you got lucky Fai...I don't have my invisibility blanket with me..." Kero spoke as Fai sighed. Kero-chan stuck his spoon in his pudding and crossed his paws, Fai gently grabbed kero and examined him.

"I remember you, your that creature ally had a couple days ago..."

"How did you know?".

"Ally threw you at Kamui in world geography class..." Fai explained as kero-chan looked at me, I sighed in despair, Kero-chan turned away and told Fai," Okay, when nobody is around, i'll move freely about...but if ally's friends comes along, i have to remain as a stuffed...animal.".

"So if you get caught by one of our friends, then you'll get in trouble from ally right?" Fai questioned, kero nodded his head. "kero already knows everyone by heart..." My mother spoke out as she continued, "Kero already knows you Fai, it's just that...he doesn't know the rest of ally's friends...".

"that' okay with us...we can take him to school and we can show hom to everyone so that he can memorize their names! Is that okay with you Kero-chan?" Fai asked. "sure I guess..." Kero replied back. "And," Fai stated as he turned and looked at me, "Will that be okay with you Ally?" he asked.

I paused for the moment, just looking Fai, He smiled sweetly back at me with his kind blue eyes. I blinked ans smiled sweetly back, "Of course" I replied back. Suddenly, my heart started to freak out again, "_Not again..._" spoke my mind as I placed my hand on my heart. "_Why is it that whenever I think about Fai, my heart starts beating so hard?_".

I felt someone's warm hand on mine, I looked up seeing Fai with a worried look on his face. "You okay Ally?"Fai asked, my heart raced. "Y-yeah...my heart just hurts that's all."I stuttered as i felt my cheeks burn up. Fai placed his left hand on my cheek that was already red, which made me blush and made my heart race even more.

"Are you sure, your cheeks are bright red...D-do you have a fever or something?"Fai asked as he placed his hand on my forehead checking my temperature. And just like that, my mother knew what was wrong with me.

"N-no...It's just that..."

"Just what?" fai asked nicely in a calm voice.

"W-well...umm...y-you're ummm...like so close to my face...and ummm..." I suttered as he realized what I was trying to say, he backed away form me while his left hand slowly moved away from my cheek.

"Sorry about that..."Fai spoke with a smile on his face. "N-no it's okay...I'm not use to it that's all." I replied back as the redness from my cheeks went away. Kero-Chan rolled his small oval eyes and floated away from us...

.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.

---End of Chapter 3---


End file.
